unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
World's Famous Treasure
|details = Do you know of the origin of the Chinese term for 'perfection'? It was apparently a term that originated from an extremely valuable treasure in China. ... Keep this just between you and me. But that treasure is apparently somewhere north of China. If you're interested, you should ask around in Yuntaishan about it. |step1 = /Information from a Pedlar/Yuntaisha/Seafarer in Tavern/ Actually, I recently heard a strange story from a pedlar. When the pedlar encountered a snowstorm in the middle of his journey, he noticed that a certain area in particular was not covered in snow. He went to investigate as he thought it was quite strange and he noticed a strange warmth coming from that area. Thanks to that, he was able to survive until the snowstorm had passed, and was saved. |step2 = /Warm Gemstone/Yuntaisha/Seafarer/ And that's when I remembered a story about a stone that was found in the past in a region in the North. When it's left alone during the winter, it'll become warmer; it's also apparently the origin of the term that is used in Chinese for 'perfection'. Although it may be an absurd story, but perhaps it might be somewhere near this pedlar then. Perhaps you can try asking about the stone in Hangzhou. |step3 = /Traditional Gemstone/Hangzhou/Scholar/ That's interesting... There is an ancient gemstone called 'Bi' which matches your description. It glow in the darkness, and if left alone, it becomes cooler during the summer and warmer during the winter, and is said to even help repel insects. Because of this, it was said to be the best gemstone. |step4 = /Discoverer's Misfortune/Hangzhou/Scholar/ The man who first discovered the gemstone and offered to the king of that time was a man named Bian He from the State of Chu. However, the gemstone was appraised and he was accused of perjury and had his left foot cut off. When the next king was crowned, he had tried to offer the gemstone again, and this time, his other foot was cut off. |step5 = /Third Time's the Charm/Hangzhou/Scholar/ And finally, this was discovered by the third king and he had polished the stone which then became an excellent gemstone. The king acknowledged their mistakes, awarded the man, and named it after the man who, regardless of losing both feet, still continued to tell the truth. |step6 = /Complete and Bring Back/Hangzhou/Scholar/ After that, the gemstone fell into the hands of King Huiwen of Zhao. The king of the large country of Qin attempted to trick them and obtain the gemstone, but thanks to Lin Xiangru who King Huiwen entrusts his life with, they were able to protect the gemstone 'perfectly.' |step7 = /Unequal Costs/Yuntaisha/Seafarer/ To think that there was such a story to it... To discover an unparalleled gemstone only to lose both his feet, there is no way that that's fair... As thanks for your help, I'll tell you the location the Pedlar told me. What you do after that is up to you. |stepfinal = Gemstone of Fate/Yellow River Downstream/near Pointed Boulder/ There once existed an unparalleled gemstone located in northern China, in the State of Zhao. However, the gemstone seems to have a fair amount of history, including the misfortune that fell upon the discoverer. If you investigate the Yellow River Downstream where the pedlar in question was caught in a snowstorm, you may be able to find it. |discoXP = 730 |cardXP = 365 |reportXP = 170 |reportfame = 95 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Yellow River Downstream |seaarea = Western East Asia }}